The New Age
by operaghost96
Summary: A year has passed since the Battle at True Cross, and everything's changed, from classroom to curriculum. This is the first class of the new education system, guinea pigs if you will. How will they deal with whatever develops? Can friendships form, or will the class despise each other? SYOC but read the rules. Trigger warnings will apply.


The girl waited outside the door impatiently. Sir Pheles was starting a new year of cram school and this was the first day of signups. Her parents were exorcists, hell, her _grandparents_ were exorcists. They even arranged for a Temptaint to be given to her shortly after her birth.

"Fuyimo Ota?" The door opened to show a curious green eye winking. "Well, well~ Haven't we grown? I see that your parents have gotten to you…" he motioned to choppy black hair and a boys' uniform. The Temptaint—coal tar poison under her skin—running through most of the left half of her body hardly made it appropriate for her to go out in public wearing what passed for a girls' uniform. He placed a key in her hand. "Are you ready for our new class?"

"As I'll ever be," Ota sighed, sticking the key in the door to his office, and coming out to the cram school.

**A/N: So, here's the dealio: Since there are a couple 'clubs' out there who are a dick to people who don't do stuff that abides by the rules, do not, and I repeat: do **_**not **_**submit your form for the character on the reviews. I'll put up a forum.**

**Also; rules for submission:**

**I'm capping the class at 12. 4 Knights, 3 Arias, 3 Doctors, 2 Tamers (since tamers are rare). THIS IS NOT FIRST COME, FIRST SERVED. I ACCEPT ON HOW WELL-THOUGHT OUT THEY ARE.**

**I understand demonkin are common to become Exorcists. But please: no children of demon kings, no excessively powerful ones. AND I WILL ONLY ACCEPT ONE.**

**I expect an equal ratio of boys to girls.**

**No Mary Sues/Gary Stus. This means no double meister. **

**This takes place 1-2 years after the anime. This means the entire cram school and education program is getting a revamp. **

**Now for the form:**

Name: (last, first)

Gender:

Age:

Meister:

General appearance (eye/hair color, build, etc.)

Family:

Biography (I expect 2-3 paragraphs. NOTHING ABSURDLY TRAGIC):

Traits (strength, intelligence, stuff like that):

Sexual orientation:

Can they be shipped? (I'll ask both parties beforehand):

**Sample: **

Fuyimo Ota

Female

16

Aria

Brown eyes, short black hair with bleached streaks, rather short and skinny, to the point of frailness

Family: Fuyimo Saigo (father) Fuyimo Keita (mother) Fuyimo Eika (daughter)

Biography: Ota was born to a family of exorcists, who hailed the birth of their only child (due to complications in later pregnancies) as a great blessing. Since childhood, she was taught to read from sacred texts, being a frail child herself and unable to live up to her parents' expectations of being a Knight like them.

Throughout her childhood, she learned to physically condition herself to be a Knight, and had a fairly average life after that, even falling in love with a boy in the senior class. Having finally felt desired, swept off her feet, she let her rationality go around him, a decision she'd later regret. He planned to move to America to study after graduation, and sure enough he left her with barely a second thought after finding out he'd gotten his 15-year-old girlfriend pregnant. Throughout the pregnancy, she'd returned to a poor physical condition, unable to go to a normal school anymore. Thankfully, the baby was healthy and her parents, though disappointed in her for being so reckless as to get pregnant, were grateful to be able to be parents to another child, adopting her. She had barely recovered when the enrollment from the cram school had been opened, an opportunity she jumped on.

Traits: she's more of a strategist and thinker rather than a fighter, since she is so sickly. She's also very guarded, especially around people who show interest in her, being burned before.

Sexual orientation: bisexual

Ships: Yes, but proceed with caution.

**EDIT: It has come to my attention that the Forum isn't working. Send Characters in through private messaging. ANY CHARACTERS I GET THROUGH REVIEW WILL BE FLAGGED.**


End file.
